Icebox
by Roriette
Summary: Chrome is supposed to pick out the bride to become the future queen for the Vongolian Empire, but it's just like Xanxus to ruin it all. Especially when he's the prince vying to be throned king. X96


**Rori's Corner:** Aha~ What's with the het in the crack contest these days? Oh well, I've done what I can.

**Warning:** Rated T because a boss cusses like a boss.

* * *

.:.I.C.E.B.O.X.:.

It was the sun that haunted the meadow of flowers and fluorescent butterflies which glittered under the radiance. It was the sunlit breeze that swept the plain and ruffled the hair of the demonic prince, splaying it over the fresh, spring grass and teasing it to disarray. It was the quiet rusting of the crystalline morning, dewy and scenic, that became a blanket of sleep and a lulling lullaby. The world was hushed, and that was the way he preferred it.

Now, if only that damn headache would just _go away_.

He scowled, closing his cruel, bloodshed eyes.

Nimble footsteps roused him, and he opened his crimson gaze to see the familiar spread of transparent wings, the scattered rays of sunlight bringing out a sheen of blue from the entirely white feathers. They sprouted from the back of a young girl donning a royal, lilac robe. Her mane of deep blue stopped at her waist, and her amethyst eyes regarded the dark prince with acknowledgment. "Xanxus," she said, her usually mellow voice like thunder in the tranquil meadow. Her lips parted into a vague smile.

Xanxus crooked his finger, and the fairy came to him, solemnly treading on lively flowers and then taking a seat on the moist grass adjacent under the shade of a cherry-blossom tree. Her hand reached out to cup a stray butterfly in her palm. "Chrome," Xanxus greeted shortly, more out of custom than necessity. She was, after all, the only one in this damn kingdom worthy of respect.

"The royal court wants my help, I heard," murmured the girl.

"Don't bother."

"But it concerns your coming of age, doesn't it?" Chrome inquired, smiling as the butterfly nestled into her hand. It tickled her skin.

"It's an annoying fiasco. They want to stall my reign as king over this country, even though it's only a matter of time before the old man croaks," he remarked snidely, laughing.

"It'll be fine." Chrome hugged her knees, studying the life underneath her sandals, observing the crushed grass and buds of violets and moving her feet, only to ground another miniature flowerbed. As a patron fairy of nature, she was sullen over the threat she became when she appeared as human as her childhood friend. Even though he tended to act as brutal as the god of the underworld, he was still every bit a mortal, albeit a royal. He just liked to think he was capable of immortality and anything beyond men. His superiority complex was a problem to the entirety of the castle and commoners outside the palace, presiding over the population with arrogance and stealing the hearts of women left and right as the prince. However, even if he caused a stir, he was true to the country. And, in fact, Chrome herself never had to endure Xanxus's rage. She, despite being naive at times and soft-spoken, had a feeling that their fairy-mortal friendship was something he wanted to keep secure. Xanxus might be cold towards everyone, but he was still human. It was this part of him that Chrome wanted to preserve, the only shred of warmth he had left since the Royal Massacre nine years ago.

It was a bloody battlefield; the enemies of the Vongolian Empire had invaded the inner palace using joined force, and Xanxus's parents were murdered during the bloodshed along with a thousand servants and nobles. Xanxus, at eight years old, was sent to his grandfather due to the warring time of the empire, and when he came back, he was too young to face the responsibilities of kingship. The Vongola Kingdom was saved by their ally, the Chiavarone, and since then, the prince's grandfather returned to ruling the prospering land as the old, majestic king who adored his selfish grandson despite all his negative qualities and scandalizing ways.

The first time that Chrome had met Xanxus was when she first saw the world. It was two years before the massacre, when the young prince was still innocent and a beloved child. Chrome was born of a flower, and the first sight she set on was not of her parents, but the curious, petite prince of the Vongola. It was a process called _imprinting_, she was told later on. She had grown attached to Xanxus as if he were one of her fairy kins, and it took her a full year to grow accustomed to not sitting on top of the little prince's soft mat of black locks every second of the day. She was a tentative, tiny fairy who was the patron of nature and love. When Xanxus and she came back to the ruin of the beautiful palace, the young prince's body had tensed up, and a look of white fury had stricken his pale face. It was an expression of such hatred that Chrome had never before witnessed on her friend. At that time, it was undeniable that Xanxus had changed entirely.

Still, there was still that warmth in him lingering somewhere when he was in the meadow, away from the "scum, trash, and more trash," he had put it. Chrome looked down at the cryptic prince who was lying nonchalantly on the grass, acting as if there weren't a few hundred guards sent to look for the rebellious royalty to drag him back into bride-counseling. "Xanxus...there's a bug on your shoulder," she commented, watching it crawl along his expensive cape. A crimson eye cracked open to look at her. She stared back, tilting her head.

He moved, and the ladybug flew away.

"Aren't they searching for you?" she asked conversationally, leaning back and watching the clouds move slowly. The fragrance of the swaying violets danced in the soft breeze; the air was intoxicating.

"Hell if I care."

Chrome wasn't pushy, but the king, Xanxus's grandfather, had paid her a special visit a day ago to ensure that she understood what she was asked to do as the closest 'person' to the prince. Also, since she was the fairy patron of _love_, the king had gently and politely, and without compliance, titled her the "Higher Court Arch Countess." After that encounter, she felt intimidated enough to go out of her way to obey the elderly Highness. Standing up, she locked her hands behind her back, swiftly evading the red eyes that had pierced open at the movement. "You should go, Xanxus," she voiced guiltily. At the curious glare sent her way, she twiddled her thumbs and shifted on her sandals. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled, gaze casting downward at a spot next to the prince's shoulder, "the king wanted me to..."

There was silence, which was then interrupted by Xanxus steadily getting to his feet. Chrome looked up, afraid of what she would see in those cruel but beautiful irises, but with a sudden jerk, she was dragged by her arm to the back exit of the meadow. It led to a shortcut into the castle, and she recognized it as the one they would use when Xanxus was on the run from his pesky guards. The hand on her arm let go once they were in the wide tunnel and the stone door was closed over the entrance. The thumping of footsteps echoed in the dead of the vicinity, and Chrome picked up her pace when she heard the shouts from outside that sounded undeniably like one of the soldiers she met, calling for the rebellious prince. "Where are we going?" she asked. Xanxus was taller than her by at least a head, so he would walk like he was striding, and it was difficult to keep up with her shorter legs.

"The damn meeting," he growled his reply.

"Oh."

Looking over his shoulder, Xanxus smirked. "Surprised? I thought you wanted me to attend the bloody vermin-populated bride selection shit."

Chrome smiled, relieved. "No, His Royal Highness wanted my help. I will be judging the future queen of the Vongola for you, Xanxus." She looked up, surprised, when the dark prince abruptly turned around to face her with the rarest expression on his face.

"What the hell did you just say?"

Her fairy wings bestowed light in the tunnel, and she could tell that he had on an expression like someone stepped on his shoe and left a footprint on the expensive material. She stared innocently back into the livid crimson. "The king wants my assistance in the selection of the bride," she began in her soft voice, "He says only the patron of love can merge two kingdoms peacefully."

Xanxus stared, his murderous aura intensifying. Chrome realized right then just how dangerous he could be, but she stood her ground, stubborn. Suddenly, the prince grabbed her wrist in a harsh grip and pinned her to the damp wall, scraping the delicate skin and drawing pinpricks of blood from the back of her palm. She winced, and he noticed, his angry face lessening in degree. Chrome kept her mouth shut, biting her bottom lip when Xanxus demanded, "When was that decided? How the fuck did I not know of this shit?"

Chrome withdrew her wings when the stinging pain of them being crushed by her weight registered in her numb mind. Her hand struggled against Xanxus, but his grasp was firm and unrelenting, forming white finger marks on her skin. "Hurts..." she whispered, shrinking against the wall.

Ruthlessly, the prince gnarled, "I'm not marrying any fucking trash. The geezer has it coming if he's going to play _this_ game. Shit."

The fairy's eyelids fluttered shut, her breath coming out shallowly.

"Chrome."

She couldn't answer. She was frightened of this side of Xanxus; shock kept her immobile.

"Chrome," he said again, a little urgently this time, removing his grip on her as if stung.

She shuddered, amethyst orbs shadowed by her blue locks. She crossed her arms, encasing herself in the self-emitted warmth. It was an unexplainable feeling – was this how everyone felt around the prince? He was so _scary_. The back of her palm was stinging in pain, and her fragile wings, it was like they were electrocuted. She bit her lip once more to stop from making any unnecessary sounds.

"Look at me." There was that strange gentleness in Xanxus's roughness, and a finger tilted her chin up, forcing her to stare up into crimson eyes, ones which were telling her that he was sorry, but not sorry enough. He spoke calmly, but his nerve was twitching and it gave away his impatience, "Are you expecting an apology, Chrome?"

She rubbed her sore wrist and leaned away from the index under her chin. "No," she murmured.

Xanxus stared her down, raking his bloodshed gaze over her wound and raw scrapes with no emotion.

It wasn't that she expected anything less from the cold prince, but she was still hoping that there would be something, somewhere, inside the icebox that was shaped like a heart. Maybe she was wrong, and the past Xanxus with his sincere smiles was long gone. She was chasing a dead spirit. Her eyes were locked on her crossed arms, afraid to look up into the pitiless red and discover her nightmare became reality. After what felt like eternity, Xanxus moved away and turned his back on her. There was a hesitant step, but he seemed to have decided on his next course of action; he continued to cover the tunnel in easy strides. She followed shortly after.

The atmosphere was suffocating. Neither of them spoke; Xanxus was stubborn, and Chrome dared not to open her mouth in fear. The last few minutes in the tunnel were endlessly exhausting and breathlessly ticking, ticking, until the exit appeared. there was a ladder that led up to the trapdoor. Xanxus grasped the iron rung and leaped up in one movement, grabbing the bar of the door and dragging it so that the exit caved way. Above the tunnel was Xanxus's private chamber: royal black and red silk curtains, carpet, and bed. Chrome followed, having done this multiple times before, but this time was a little different.

It was different because she didn't expect Xanxus's hand waiting for her at the top of the rung. She gave him a surprised look, observing his neutral expression, and took the offered help. The trapdoor shut after a few minutes, reverting to the shade of the striped carpet, and the hand left hers. Chrome looked away, but her eyes returned to the prince, glued to him like a magnet, watching wordlessly while he carelessly took off his cape, threw it into the closet, and then withdrew the royal Vongolian overcoat, made of leather and enclosed by extravagant buckles. A gold emblem was pinned to the left chest. He buckled the clasps, glancing impassively at the mirror on the wall and coincidentally meeting Chrome's amethyst eyes, which were looking at him so plainly yet searingly, penetrating his soul.

He was read like an open book.

He raised his chin, and Chrome blinked. She was such a fragile being. If he had used even one-tenth of his rage tolerance, she would break into tiny pieces of glass. "We're leaving," he announced, cutting off his train of thought. At the sound of his voice, there was a split second of hesitation from the girl; she had recoiled as if he were to raise a hand and assault her. Xanxus clenched his hands into fists.

Chrome finally nodded, pulling herself together, and surprised the prince by walking over to the entrance of the chamber. She rested her palm on the wooden door just as Xanxus reached her, and then he leaned over her figure, pulling her hand way from the panel and pushing the door open himself.

"Your Royal Highness," there was a loud proclamation. It was the imperial guard's voice, Levi, who was on his knee with his head deeply bowed in honor.

"Ah," Chrome let out in surprise, turning her head to look inquiringly at Xanxus. He returned her question with a snarl.

Levi raised his head and faltered, seeing that he wasn't addressing the royal prince, but rather a girl coming out of His Royal Highness's chamber. "Who are you, stranger?" he barked, rising to his feet, the military clothing making him appear more buff than normal. He was already reaching for his weapon when he noticed the familiar presence of the prince behind the stranger. "Y-your highness, what is this girl doing here?" he demanded, his thick brows furrowing.

"Shut the fuck up, scum."

Chrome stared as Levi tensed up, scrutinizing her with his beady eyes. "I am the judge of the bride selection for the royal family, Chrome," she introduced herself to the guard she had never met before. On second thought, she bowed a little as well, and to this the tall man appeared satisfied.

"Oh."

Xanxus glared over Chrome's smaller figure.

"My apologies," Levi added quickly, and the girl looked at him curiously. "To the banquet hall, then, Your Royal Highness,"

They trekked through the halls to the right wing of the castle, passing by celebratory bustling of servants who were busily decorating the interior with pretty flowers and cleaning the floors and walls. The principal kitchen was wired with noise, and the chefs were shouting over another for the ingredients and sometimes mainly to criticize the saltiness or other abnormal tastes.

"Well, you know how flammable solids are."

"For the last time, Verde, we are _not_ cooking magnesium!"

"I am simply saying, sir chief of the chefs, that this can spice up the usual of your common food."

"This is for the prince's future bride, and therefore our future queen, sir! We are not kidding around!"

Finally, they stopped in front of two enormous double doors, which were wide open to reveal the grand interior of the banquet hall. The swaying chandeliers delightfully enchanted the living vicinity, and slow instrumentals played on the stage beyond the entrance. There were many people and many faces, some familiar, others not so much. There were mostly girls from neighboring countries, here to entice the prince and hopefully beautify their way into becoming the queen of the Vongolian Empire. The realness of the situation hit Chrome squarely, and she became utterly nervous.

Levi went in first, then she, and lastly, Xanxus. The music continued to play, but the noise level decreased dramatically. Chrome kept up bravely, trying not to look at anyone, but she heard the little chatters all the same.

"Oh, my, is that the Vongola?"

"He looks intimidating..."

"Felice, look! Isn't he handsome?"

"Do your best to impress the prince, Bluebell!"

"I don't want your encouragement, hmph!"

"...That's the Arch Countess, if I'm correct."

Hushed whispers agreed.

It was a long walk to the judge's counter, which was a long table placed under the stage. A man occupied each end of the table, and there was a high-backed chair waiting for Chrome in the middle, with another next to hers which would be Xanxus's seat. She would be facing the whole of the banquet hall. Regret was bubbling in her stomach, along with anxiety, and she didn't think she had the nerve to handle this. It was a first to be in front of so many people at once. The king made a terrible mistake in letting her be the judge of the future queen. Besides, she was going to be deciding Xanxus's _wife_ – how would he feel if she chose someone he didn't like?

She slid uneasily into the uncomfortable, regal chair, and Xanxus took the one beside hers. To the right of the table was the present king, with his grey hair, duck feet in the corners of his warm eyes, and his gentle smile. Chrome nodded over at him, smiling a little herself, while Xanxus sneered, clearly displeased. There was another man on the left. He was a handsome blond with coffee-colored eyes and a casual grin.

"So, old man, doing things without me again, huh," growled Xanxus, smirking coldly at his grandfather.

"It is about time, Xanxus. I admit I could've consulted with you first, but that would have never worked, don't you agree?" replied the king, his hands folding together on the oak table.

The blond on the left chuckled. "Give the Ninth a break, Xanxus." He looked from the murderous prince to Chrome, and he smiled pleasantly. "I'm pleased to meet you, Arch Countess. I'm Dino from the Chiavarone Kingdom."

"It's a pleasure," Chrome said softly, sliding over a bit when Xanxus's aura radiated dangerously.

"Who the fuck said I need to marry?"

"Language, Xanxus," the Ninth Vongolian king chastised sternly, eyes twinkling. It was unclear whether he was truly displeased with his grandson's attitude or amused by it.

Dino turned his attention to Chrome, asking her if the rumors were true and she really was a fairy in human disguise, seeing as her wings were tucked in.

She blinked, cocking her head.

"You see, it's a rare sight for a maiden fairy to walk around us mortals in the naked eye, especially one patron of love, and even agreed to host a bridal selection." Dino smiled, his cafe irises warming merrily.

"Oi, oi, Chiavarone," Xanxus cut into their conversation, casually situated in his tipped chair with his boots propped on the table in front of Chrome. His bloodshed eyes were glaring at the blond maliciously. "Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you."

Dino leaned back, crossing his arms and staring evenly at the dark-haired prince, his lips taut and unsmiling for a rare moment. "I wasn't aware that you were included in the conversation, Xanxus." He grinned.

Xanxus's chair made a thump on the floor; he was no longer idling on the seat. "Trash," he seethed, spitting out the ugly word bitterly, as if he were grounding out a cigarette by the strength he put into the insult,

Chrome tightened her fists under the table, glancing at her obviously enraged friend. "Xanxus," she whispered, trying to appease his temper. He clearly ignored her.

"You damn outsiders better quit fucking around in _my_ kingdom. Old geezer, shut up, I don't want to hear you," snapped the prince, scowling at his grandfather. The Ninth had opened his mouth, but closed it laxly, hands closing around the top of his oak cane in a compliant gesture, as if he were letting his grandson lead the reins, whether to disaster or success. Xanxus slowly returned his bleeding glare to the young Chiavarone prince, dark brows frowning in annoyance. He shifted his propped legs and brought his hands together, the tips of his fingers touching briefly. It was an action that Chrome usually saw Xanxus do when he had a dangerous thought in mind. This time, it might probably ruin the whole arrangement of marriage. "You may be the Chiavarone that claimed to have saved the Vongola, but I'll tell you plainly right now, scum, it was _unnecessary_. To engrave your bloody name in the greatest empire's history, that was your fucking intention, huh?"

The strings continued to sing away, and interaction between many nobles and other kingdoms proceeded. The banquet hall party was friendlily carrying on despite the ill atmosphere of its hosts.

Dino lost his amity. He was staring at Xanxus with disbelief, his eyes wide and twitching occasionally. His hands were white. "You've gone too far, Xanxus," he breathed.

The prince snorted and threw his head back, chortling with loathe, once more tipping the chair on its legs. "But it's the truth, isn't it, Chiavarone? Don't pretend like you're the supposed good feeding on its goddamn reputation."

_thump_.

"That's not true!" Dino shouted, standing up, his palms flat on the table. The hall quieted until only the instruments remained playing, and all eyes riveted to the stage, not because they were interested in the musicians, but rather the commotion the royals were causing. "We helped the Vongola because we were, and still are, allies. How can you accuse us of such negativity so heartlessly, Xanxus?"

"Sit down, Dino," the Ninth said gently, and the blond sat, still shocked with disbelief.

"Are you done, Chiavarone?" sneered the red-eyed prince, effortlessly ticking his companions off.

Dino glowered at him. "You have no boundaries, Xanxus. I don't see how this maiden here can stand being in your presence for so many years."

Chrome looked down at her hands, and then shielded the injured one with the other, hoping the bristling blond hadn't noticed. She jumped slightly when Xanxus grabbed her wounded one and held it close to him, displaying her hand like a prize. Her cheeks rushed with rouge. Now the whole banquet hall weren't just looking, they were _staring_. She wished the soon-to-be-married prince would stop it with his rashness. Or, at least, stop bringing her into his mischief. However, she didn't dare to voice her opinion on the matter, because just then, Xanxus squeezed just a bit too roughly, and she winced.

"Are you questioning my personal life now, scum?"

"You're harassing her, Xanxus. It's obvious, so let her go."

"Does this look like harassment to you? Well then, let me tell you scumbags something, including you, old geezer," snarled Xanxus, "hate is just a special kind of love we give to people who suck."

The Ninth raised a brow.

Xanxus lightly tugged Chrome's hand, and she looked at him, amethyst orbs pleading with him. He ignored them. "This gathering tonight is to welcome the future king and queen of the Vongolian Empire." He smirked, and servants came to place the principle dishes onto the table, the aroma of the recently cooked meal wafting into the tense air.

"What are you saying, Xanxus?" demanded Dino, his appetite lost like his patience.

The prince grinned darkly and, without consent while taking Chrome completely by surprise, laid a chaste kiss on the fairy's hand, an act of such nobility and delicacy that it clashed with his personality yet was undeniably befitting of his status. It undoubtedly created an uproar among the masses, as in the code of the Vongolas: once a maiden was kissed by a prince on the back of her right palm, it signified a life's commitment and promised marriage. By law, Xanxus had just asked Chrome for her hand in marriage, and she had given consent.

Among all the noise, Xanxus smirked appreciatively and said, without a trace of regret or shame, "Welcome to the family, Chrome."

She stared at him. "Y-y-y-you – "

"I apologize for my grandon's behavior, my dear lady Chrome," the king's voice carried over the riot. He was smiling warmly, his eyes telling her that he was satisfied with how everything turned out. "But that is the way it is, as the Vongolian Code clearly states as law. I welcome you to the royal family, Chrome."

"But is it really all right to do something this drastic without the maiden's approval, sir?" Dino asked.

"I-I-I'm going to marry?" squeaked Chrome, her fingers holding onto Xanxus's tightly.

"Unfortunately," the Ninth replied, chuckling.

"Shut up, old man. How long do we have to wait before you croak?" Cue in on the '_we_.' Chrome almost fainted on the spot, but something kept her intact.

"My, you are sure impatient, Xanxus. I sense a deep, profound love for me in which you call 'hate,' my dear grandson. But I will not worry, for I have great faith in my soon-to-be daughter-in-law and you in leading the future Vongola." The elderly man winked discreetly at Chrome.

She flushed.

"You always give the best speeches, Ninth," Dino commented, laughing.

"Woohoo! Let's celebrate the future king and queen, yes? Out of the way, out of the way, dears, Viscount Lussuria _coming_ your way!"

"My dear viscount, how nice it is to see you – oh my, surely that isn't rum on your tongue?"

"I swear to drunk I'm not god, dear! Here, have more of this whiskey."

"It sure seems the party is acting up," Dino remarked. He smiled at Chrome and then shot a look towards Xanxus. "I don't know how you turned out like this, but," he said, standing up and looking pretty impressive with a cape draped over his shoulder, "the Chiavarone has a blood covenant with the Vongola. we'll continue to support your empire until the last war, even if you are to reign for the years to come." His smoldering, chocolate irises flickered over to Chrome, who looked up at him innocently, and he grinned. "It was a pleasure, Princess Chrome. But I'm afraid I must leave to greet the royal representatives from other kingdoms. I will meet with you next week regarding the marriage ceremony."

Chrome blanched at the honor usage, feeling cold all over besides the warmth of Xanxus's calloused hand. "I-I..." she trailed off, stunned by the idea of everything.

"What the lady means is that she would like to retire to her private chamber for consulting, Dino," the king supplied, raising the butt of his cane to the party beyond the table. "Engage yourself with the nobles, prince."

"Right, understood, Ninth," the blond said, smiling, and left.

"Good fucking riddance," muttered Xanxus, standing up and pulling Chrome with him.

"Treat her carefully, Xanxus," the king commanded sharply.

"Don't need you to tell me that," was his curt reply.

"Was that really necessary?" murmured Chrome, sitting lightly on the edge of the king-sized bed. Xanxus came out from behind the door to the in-built bathing pool, adorning a silk robe and wiping his jet black hair with a towel. He raised a brow at the fairy, not affected by what he had imposed on his childhood friend, which was the promise of a lifelong commitment to him and the Vongolian Empire. Chrome looked at him, amethyst eyes snapping.

Xanxus smirked, waiting.

"Why did you do it?" Her tone was serious.

He walked over to the girl, throwing the towel behind him recklessly.

"I-I...I didn't agree to it at all...!" Chrome closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She was beginning to feel the panic now; it was rippling through her skin.

Xanxus stopped in front of her, leaning over and resting his palms on the mattress, his face inches away from Chrome's, her faltered gaze staring back at him. He smiled conceitedly. "Didn't that bastard already tell you? I _have_ no boundaries," he growled, his crimson eyes glistening in threat. Chrome scooted backwards, but he caught her by the shoulder and dragged her back, hearing her surprised squeak with pleasure. Xanxus watched her wide, frightened eyes, wondering when she'd grown this fear of him.

"Xanxus," she breathed breathlessly, warning him.

He was leaning in, and a split-second later, he had captured her lips like a butterfly caught in a cobweb – he had her by an inch of death. He was bold and shameless; she was nervous and moonstruck.

Ten seconds, and it was over.

Chrome fainted.

* * *

**Rori's Corner:** For Great Question's **Questional Crack Pairings Contest:**

Pairing: Xanxus/Chrome

Prompt: Cute

I have to say, my endings are god.


End file.
